


Freaks Forever

by queenofshit



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofshit/pseuds/queenofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a little mad, so is Joji. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaks Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for tumblr, thought I'd post it here too.

You pulled the blanket tighter around you, sighing. Your eyes flashed over to the clock on the wall and then back to the T.V. Joji should have been home more than an hour ago, and you were a little upset. He’d promised you that he’d be home to watch your show and it was long since over. You reached for your phone, about to text him for the hundredth time when the door opened with a bang. You looked over the back of the couch, surprised. “Joji?” 

Nothing. He just slammed the door shut. You climbed off the couch and walked to where he was taking off his jacket. “Babe? What happened? You missed our show.” He muttered an apology and made his way into the kitchen, digging around in the cupboard you kept your harder liquor in. “Joji, can you please look at me?” 

“Can you just stop talking?” He snapped and it took you back for a moment. “What?” He sighed, resting his weight on the counter and looking down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“So I spend my day waiting for you to come home and the first thing you do is tell me to shut up?” He turned to you, squinting, jaw flexing. Inhaling and exhaling slowly before speaking again. “I’m not in the mood for this right now, just-”

“No, why are you being such a cunt?” In an instant you watched his posture change, and he approached you slowly. The anger and frustration coming off him in waves compared to his calm expression made your own anger dissipate, and nervousness taking over. You took a step back every time he took one forward until you found yourself pressed against your front door. “J-joji?” Through gritted teeth he replied. “I have had a shit day, and I don;t need you to be on me too, sorry I missed your fucking show. But you need to learn to get the fuck off my ass.” 

You opened your mouth to protest but his lips on yours silenced you. You pressed at his shoulders trying to push him away but his warm body against yours, and his familiar scent made you melt. His hands on your hips pulled you closer to him as your struggles died. Your hands moved from his shoulders to tug as his hair, hard. He groaned into your mouth grinding against you. 

His moved his lips to your neck, sucking marks into your skin you were sure were going to bruise. You felt Joji’s hands move from your hips to tug your shirt off. As he pulled it off you, you heard a few stitches snap. Before you could say anything he’d started trying to mark up your neck again. You clawed at him as he tugged your sweatpants off your hips so they fell to the floor. “Do you want me to stop?” You shook your head quickly. “Say it then. Tell me you don’t want me to stop.” You shot him a look, eyes challenging him and said. “No sir, please don’t stop.” Even though your voice was dripping in sarcasm he still smirked. 

 

Following his smile he chuckled, so it surprised you when he spun you around and slammed you into the door. Your face was pressed into the wood as Joji pinned your body with his. You could feel the hardness of his arousal against you so you pressed back onto him, making him groan. “God, you’re such a trouble maker.” You smirked against the door as you felt him tug your panties off as well, letting them tangle around your ankles like your sweatpants. He nipped at your shoulder while he pulled your hips back away from the wall.

He foot came between your legs and kicked them apart as far as you could stretch them with your pants around your ankles. “Joji-” You wined you could feel the wetness between your thighs, and you wanted more than anything for him to just touch you there. “Uh ah ah…” He said, deep voice making you shudder. “I think I like what you called me before, what was it?” You could hear the humor in his voice but your sex throbbing, and you obliged. “Please, sir.” You grit the word out and he chuckled again. 

Joji’s hand moved around your body, fingers running allowing your lower lips. “You seem a little wet.” He mocked. You would’ve retorted but without notice he was pressing his cock into you. Your mouth hung open in a silent moan nails scratching the door frame. You hadn’t even heard him pull down his pants you’d been to preoccupied. His thrusts were slow and calculated, and yet hard enough to knock the air out of your lungs. 

He gripped your hips tightly as his pace slowly increased. “You're so fucking tight, fuck! So perfect.” You moaned into the door thankful for Joji’s hands holding you up, as your legs were far too unsteady to stand on. “That feel good?” You nodded jerkily, the wood of the door scratching your face. 

“Touch yourself.” He said. And you own hand was between your thighs in an instant, rubbing your clit to match his pace. As he sped his thrusts up your hand sped up. “Joji, please, fuck, sir! Just- I need-” The harsh movement of him inside you made words impossible to form. Joji bit your shoulder and groaned something you weren’t sure was english. 

You could feel yourself reaching your peak as Joji’s nails dug into your skin. “I’m gunna, can I?” You moaned and he laughed. He pressed as deeply as he could into you, angling his hips just right, and ground against you. Knowing that was exactly what you liked. “Jo, ohmygod fuck!” You tightened around him and he moaned with you. Joji thrusted through your shudders, and once you’d finally come down, he pulled out of you and spun you back around to face him. 

“Mouth,” He groaned and you dropped to your knees instantly, mouth open, tongue out. A few strokes of his cock and he was cumming in stripes across your face and tongue. You assumed you must have looked obscene, on your knees, cum on your face, and bruises on your neck. But apparently Joji appreciated how you looked, and you heard the sound of his phone’s camera clicking. 

You opened your eyes slowly, looking up at Joji. “Sorry, baby.” He pulled his pants back up and shoved his phone into his pocket before helping you up. He grabbed your discarded shirt to wipe the mess he’d made off your face. “Oh thanks.” You muttered, tugging your pants back up. He pulled you tightly into his arms. “I’m sorry okay, we’ll watch something else and I’ll oder dinner?” 

You nodded and you could practically feel him smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, asshole.”


End file.
